Chrysanthemum
by RaiKuni
Summary: Teruntuk kamu, Chrysanthemum cacat pelebur senja... Terima kasih..Senang bisa mengenalmu


Request dari Kitten_Hime

0:23

Maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasimu :v karena ku ragu mo nulis gimana :v

 **Chrysanthemum**

 **Touken Rabu (c) Nitroplus**

 **Nakigitsune X Readers**

 **Warning! Typo gaje ooc de el el**

Note:

Mungkin masih berkaitan dengan fanfic **White Rose..**

Chrysanthemum

Beranjak dari segala hal, aku menemukanmu...

Wahai jiwa yang fana

Chrysanthemum

 _ **(Y/n) POV**_

Katamu, roda kehidupan tak pernah menempatkan dirimu diatasnya. Hidupmu begitu pula jiwamu, lenyap dengan setitik penyesalan

Rintik hujan kala itu sungguh menggangguku, tatkala jari jari ini mengetuk ujung meja, mengusir kejenuhan

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga...

Tidak, ulangi lagi

Satu..

dua..

Tiga...

Lalu kau muncul kembali, tidak ini bukan dirimu.. Dia berbeda

 **-o-**

"Nakigitsune, penjaga kuil"

Seingatku baru kemarin raga ini memasuki kehidupanmu. Memelas dengan alasan kabur dari kenyataan. Tidak, itu benar.. Lebih dari sebuah alasan untuk tinggal bersama. Melupakan semua yang ada dalam pikiran

Melupakan seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"(Y/n) mulai sekarang kuil ini adalah rumahmu"

Aku bertemu denganmu pada suatu hari di musim gugur

Panorama indah mencairkan sebongkah es kutub, hangat namun tajam

Topeng menyembunyikan separuh wajahmu, tak mengizinkan siapapun membukanya

Skenario berjalan, namun tak ada yang tau apa itu masa depan

"Nakigitsune-san"

Surai terang itu mirip dengannya. Iya, dirinya..

Mawar putih kusimpan dalam laci meja, menyembunyikannya bersama dengan sebuah memori hangat. Kuil kecil rapuh ini masih indah dipandang

"Mawar putih.. Bak pedang bermata dua, dapat melukai dapat pula menyenangi... "

Kala itu kau berdiri tepat disampingku, rubah kecil menggantikan suaramu. Entah mengapa aku pun tak tau, suara mu hanyalah kesunyian belaka

Kau bisu namun kau masih dapat berbicara

"Kemarikan"

Mawar putih terenggut berganti abu, aku (Y/N) (L/N) hanya membisu

"Masa lalu itu letaknya jauh disebrang sana.. Kamu kemari membuat sebuah masa baru. Stasiun telah ditinggalkan dan kereta mulai melaju"

Dia-Nakigitsune Toushirou- si penjaga kuil di sebuah desa terpencil. Sebuket Chrysanthemum pengganti mawar putih

"Chrysanthemum, bunga perlambang kematian.. Ingatlah, bahwa ia pernah hidup"

Nakigitsune, pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja

"Mengapa... "

Kau berhenti..

"Mengapa mengizinkanku tinggal disini?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu tergiang, kurang sopan.. Aku tau itu

Kau mengajakku keluar, lentera malam itu cukup membuatku mengetahui maksudmu. Kunang kunang berkelipan, mengikuti irama langkah si penjaga kuil

"Dahulu... Orang itu ada disini.."

Kitsune, rubah kecil mewakili

Merah

Oranye

Hitam

"Dahulu... Sangat hangat"

Merah untuk api

Oranye untuk lentera

Dan hitam, untuk keputusan asaan

"Lantas, mengapa memilihku? "

"Bukan aku.. Namun Tuhan. "

Tuhan.. Bahkan tak mendengar seruannya

"Tuhan menyayanginya karena itu dia mati. "

Dirimu yang dingin, aku menyukainya

Namun aku takut renjana kembali menerkam

"Kapan.. Kau bebas?"

Nakigitsune berhenti, deru nafas melambat, salahkah jika ku tanyakan pertanyaan bodoh?

Lentera mati, kesunyian menyelimuti. Pertanyaan berbuah ketakutan tatkala tatapan tajam mulai menerkam

"Aku, si penjaga kuil.. Disini lah tempatku"

Hujan kembali turun

-o-

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Tidak.. Ini kesalahan..

Empat..

Lima..

Enam..

Lonceng kuil berbunyi

Tujuh..

Delapan..

Sembilan..

Takdir tak lagi berbatas pengetahuan

Sepuluh..

Tangan hangat menarikku dari kegelapan

Pagi itu ketika semua nya masih terlelap, kau kembali menarikku. Mengajakku ke sebuah tempat dimana hanya bunga Krisan yang menghiasi

"Kenapa?"

Rubah di bahu ta berbicara. Sebuket krisan diberikan

Namun tangan ini bergetar untuk mengambilnya

"Ada apa? "

Sekilas pertanyaan nampak seperti ancaman. Iris tajam tak lagi menampakkan kelembutannya

"Aku takut"

Kala itu, krisan juga menemani. Rubah kecil turun, topeng indah terbuka

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku

"Nakigitsune-san?"

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku disini, menjagamu"

Untuk pertama kalinya, kudengar suara seindah dirimu. Kicauan burung maupun alunan harpa bahkan tidak seindah dirimu

"Aku benci caraku merasa dan itu tidak masuk akal"

Iris indah bak kristal penerpa senja, menatap dalam kehangatan

"Bunga indah di rantai pagar.. Aku tidak suka artinya"

Kata kata tergiang, dekapan pengganti duka. Lara runtuh

"Nakigitsune-san, apa yang kamu harapkan dari seorang wanita sepertiku? "

"Tetaplah disini"

Pagi terlalu panjang, membeku bersamaan angin yang meluruh. Siapakah gerangan yang berbicara? Dirimu kah? Atau Tuhan?

"Hanya kau yang aku punya"

Sentuhan hangat berubah menjadi usapan. Krisan dalam dekapan, mengisi sebuah hati kosong dengan mawar usang ditengahnya

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, telah tergantikan

-o-

Bunga krisan penuh cacat dan luka, cambukan dan bekas menganga menjadi alasan atas layu nya senyuman

"Apa ini? "

Ku tanyakan sedemikian rupa

"Masa lalu"

Suara itu parau, mengalun bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur. Sabetan pedang tertoreh brutal.. Si penjaga kuil hanya diam

"Ayo pergi"

Aku akan membawamu, ke dalam kehidupan baru penuh makna. Meninggalkan bekas luka dan masa lalu. Seperti yang kau katakan, gerbong ditinggalkan, kereta mulai melaju

"Tidak"

Kau tolak dengan halus

"Hanya tempat ini yang kumiliki"

"Kau masih punya aku"

"Namun hatimu masih pada orang itu"

Tidak...

Kau salah

Aku tidak peduli bila tanganku membuat rambutmu teracak, aku hanya ingin mengelus nya.. Kemudian membuka topeng mu lagi

"Kau.. adalah insan yang indah"

Kecupan kembali dilayangkan

"Aku belajar... Untuk menghargai waktu"

"(Y/n).. "

Bulan sabit yang pucat

Menggantung bersamaan dengan masa lalu

Malam terlalu panjang, membeku bersamaan dengan setetes air yang jatuh

"Apakah benar.. Kau mencintai ku? "

Siapakah gerangan yang diatas sana? Dingin membeku menunggu jawaban. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Ataukah aku adalah pelarianmu? "

Hujan kala itu memetik pelan jendela, lilin merah redup bersamaan dengan menerangnya lentera oranye

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan karena pelarian"

"Lantas? Apa? "

Rubah kecil tak lagi bersuara

"Karena kau, Nakigitsune. Si penjaga kuil"

Dia terkekeh

Angin utara masuk, menerobos malam sebelum fajar. Lentera redup terabaikan, dua insan beradu dalam suatu tempat

Aku, (Y/n) (L/n) tak pernah tau. Bahwa sebuah pelarian kecil berbuah cinta

Nakigitsune.. Hanyalah penjaga kuil

"Mari... Aku akan membawamu menuju duniaku"

Katamu, roda kehidupan selalu berputar.. Namun tak pernah sesekali kau merasa diatas..

Kupikir juga demikian, namun semua ku patahkan. Taukah kau, Tsurumaru? Disini kutemukan kebahagian

Aku..

Kau..

Nakigitsune..

Kita..

Semua terkadang berada diatas..

Terimakasih mengajarkan apa itu cinta dan penyesalan.. Tsurumaru

Krisan pengganti mawar putih

Mimpi di tempat jauh berubah menjadi wewangian

Kebahagiaan kecil terbentuk

-o-

Sebelas..

Dua belas..

Tiga belas..

Tidak, kebahagiaan kecil kembali retak

Merah

Oranye

Hitam..

Merah untuk api yang menyambar..

Oranye untuk garis senja yang memudar

Dan hitam, untuk masa yang terulang

Deja vu

Kuil terjilat oleh api. Semua terbakar

Aku terbakar

"(Y/N)!!!! "

Dia memanggil ku.. Nakigitsune menyeru. Aku diam, angin meniup puing runtuh

"(Y/N)!!! "

Kenapa kau bersikukuh memanggilku? Aku disini.. Di tengah api

Bunga berguguran terganti abu, kulit terbakar sampai ke tulang. Kulihat dirimu, ku rasakan hatimu..

Kau menangis..

Kau menyeru..

Kau terguncang

"Pergilah nakigitsune-san"

Hatiku berbaring dalam api

"Tidak... (Y/n).. Hanya kau.. Yang aku punya"

Dia tulus

Bulir bening nya sungguh indah, jatuh menghantam tanah. Aku ingin menyeru pada Tuhan

Namun aku tau, diri yang hina ini.. Mana mungkin kembali suci?

Tuhan... Tak menjawab seruan ku

Tapi Tuhan menyayangiku

"Hei"

Api akan kembali pada api.. Aku lah api di penghujung senja..

Api yang membakar Chrysanthemum

"Pergilah dan hias makam ku dengan krisan"

Aku terbakar

Meregang nyawa dalam kobaran. Bunga indah di senja hari, indah berjatuhan..

Bersama dengan hilangnya garis senja, rupaku memudar

"Tuhan.. Aku lelah"

-o-

 _ **Nakigitsune pov**_

Empat belas...

Lima belas...

Enam belas..

Reinkarnasi bertolak realita. Jejeran makam menoreh nama, krisan dimana mana.. Aku berdiri disana

Teringat pernah meninggalkanku dipermukaan danau.. Menjadi dua

(Y/n), wanita itu kini berada dalam tanah

' _Bagaimana naki? Kau menyukai hidupmu?'_

Surai yang kukenal, sosok yang selalu ku hormati.. Ichi-nii.. Duduk termenung diatas makamnya sendiri

"Tak ada... Yang berarti dalam hidup ini"

Amber menusuk, angin menerbangkan krisan

' _Mari pulang... '_

Sosok itu menghilang dalam cahaya putih...

Benar.. Lebih baik pulang dan mengadukan segalanya

Kuil kecil kini mati dilahap api, tak ada yang tersisa kecuali kenangan indah bersamanya

"Aku... Nakigitsune.. Penjaga kuil

"-tidak.. Aku adalah Penjaga makam"

Timah panas menembus kepala, Chrysanthemum menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan hidup si penjaga makam

 **"Aku pulang, ichi-nii"**

 _Teruntuk kamu, Chrysanthemum cacat pelebur senja..._

 _Terimakasih.._

 _Senang bisa mengenalmu_

 _ **Chrysanthemum -Fin-**_


End file.
